


come out, come out, wherever you are.

by earpslgbt



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Pansexual Character, brief mentions of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 12:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15640428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earpslgbt/pseuds/earpslgbt
Summary: “He told me,” a tear slid down Wynonna's cheek, and she wiped it angrily, sniffing, “he said I should try and be as happy as I could be. This is my first step.”or, the one where Wynonna comes out.





	come out, come out, wherever you are.

**Author's Note:**

> hey, guys! so, this is my first fic, and so it's possibly maybe sort of kinda lame. I hope not though.  
> I don't own any of these characters and all that boring legal stuff, but Wynonna is not straight and so my gay ass just had to write this!  
> if you want to scream any more ideas at me, follow my twitter @earpslgbt
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you enjoy, my babies!!

There’s a prodding at her back. 

It’s 2:30am, and something is poking at Waverly’s back, consistently, repeatedly.  
She hopes it’s not Nicole, because god help the woman if Waverly finds her wide awake for the third night in a row. Her girlfriend was exhausted, and Waverly knew it. She needed to sleep, because even if she wasn’t having a nightmare; she seemed to want to stay awake to look at Waverly because, “you look extra pretty when you sleep, baby.”

But she realises - as she groggily opens her eyes in the pale lamplight that had been switched on- that she’s still tucked safely under Nicole's arm, snuggled into her chest, a hand over her belly. 

So it isn’t Nicole.

Then, who - Or, rather more likely, what - is poking at her back?

That’s when she hears it; a soft whisper as she begins to turn around. The voice of the most annoyingly lovable person she’s ever know. 

Wynonna. Of course it’s Wynonna. 

“Babygirl?”

Poke.

“Waverly?”

Two pokes.

“You dead?”

Another poke, harder this time.

Waverly groaned, rolling over and furrowing her brow as her sisters poking finger stopped just short of her cheek. 

“Poke me again, and I’ll chop your entire hand off.”

Wynonna retracted her hand swiftly, her eyes wide. She forgot how snappy her sister was when she’s tired.

“Hey, I need this hand for... you know. Stuff.” 

Waverly was sleepily groaning, annoyed at being woken by her sister, as she turned to face her. She noted her sisters clothing, and couldn’t help but feel a little relieved as she realised what her sister was dressed in.

Wynonna was still in her red and black flannel bottoms, and oversized black Nirvana hoodie that she wore to bed, which meant, the reason Wynonna had woken her up wasn’t case related, which made Waverly sigh with relief. She couldn’t deal with a case right now. Nicole's nightmares had been keeping her up, and wynonna's had started too.

Both nightmares would involve a mumbled yell for dolls, or a whimpered cry about blood and death and fear and as much as Waverly didn’t mind looking after the two most important people in her life; she was exhausted. 

Come to think of it, Wynonna looked tired too, not that Waverly blamed her. Her hair was scraped back into a messy bun, her eyes sunken and dark with small circles forming underneath them; proof of her exhaustion. 

“‘Nonna?”

“no, it’s the ghost of frickin Christmas past, babygirl,” she paused, sighing sarcastically, “yeah it’s me. Could we - sort of, maybe, kinda, you know- talk?”

Wynonna clicked her tongue awkwardly, eyes darting from a sleeping nicole to her sister, as she shuffled her feet.  
Waverly looked at her peaceful girlfriend underneath her and pouted. She didn’t want to leave the warm haven that the redhead was providing. Nicole had been restless the past few nights, dealing with nightmares or simply just laying awake to watch Waverly, and tonight was the first night she had slept. Waverly wanted to snuggle, goddamnit.

“Talk?” Wynonna never wanted to talk. Wynonna drinks, wynonna eats everything she can find and Wynonna shoots things. Wynonna Earp does not, and has never talked. 

“Yeah. You know that thing, people do with their mouths? well, that’s not the only thing you two do with your mouths, if you know what I-“

Waverly slapped a hand at her sisters shoulder to shut her up, and checked the digital alarm clock on Nicole's bedside table. 

2:37am.

“You wanna talk?” Waverly sighed, “right now?”

She watched as wynonna nodded, an awkward smile on her face as she hopped from foot to foot; seemingly... nervous? Waverly couldn’t help but sigh again. She didn’t know anyone else who’s sister would wake them at god knows what time in the morning to talk. They could talk anytime. 

“Can’t we talk in the morning? Like normal people do?”

She groaned, keeping her voice at a low whisper so not to wake her girlfriend. She couldn’t help but relax further into Nicole’s comforting arms; it was a habit that made her feel safer than she had done these past couple of weeks, but her body tensed as she glanced back at Wynonna. 

her eyes had a distinct amount of pleading in them as she continued to shuffle her bare feet along the wooden floor. She was biting her bottom lip, with her hands clasped behind her; like an innocent child. Waverly hadn’t seen wynonna look like anything innocent in a long time. She hadn’t seen her look so- so scared in such a long time either. 

“Babygirl, I just- please.”

Wynonna didn’t say please. Ever. Not when she was 10, and wanted more donuts for dessert. She would take them from Gus and face consequences later rather than saying please. She wouldn’t say it when she was 19 and asking Waverly not to cry as she left for Europe. She didn’t even say it when she was 27, and begging on the ground for dolls to come back. So waverly flinched; furrowed her brow and nodded. Her sister needed her right now. For what; she wasn’t sure. But it didn’t matter, if it was bothering Wynonna, it was bothering Waverly. 

“Okay, Just- just gimme a sec,”

She whispered, beginning to peel back the duvet slowly, hoping Wynonna would leave as she started to get up.

“Yeah, sure, I’ll just, you know, be in the kitch- WAVE, JESUS CHRIST, YOU’RE NAKED! OH MY GOD, I’M LEAVING.” 

 

————

Waverly sat across from Wynonna at the kitchen table, fully clothed in Nicoles old academy hoodie, and short sleep shorts, a mug of tea in her hands. 

“Glad you’re, uh, decent now.”

She laughed gently at her sister, rubbing sleep out of her eyes. She found herself watching - with a sad sigh - as Wynonna poured a shot of whiskey into her coffee and took a sip, wincing at the bitter taste.

“You wanted to...talk?”

Waverly asked, hesitantly after watching her sister just stare into her coffee cup for a few minutes.

“Oh, yeah.”

“Okay, well. Shoot.”

Wynonna glanced at her, a confused look on her face. She opened her mouth as if to say something, but decided against it, instead reaching slowly and hesitantly for where peacemaker lay on the table next to her. 

“Wynonna, what are you doing?”

“You said shoot-“

“No, God sake, Wyn. When was the last time you slept? I meant go! As in, talk to me.”

“Oh. Right. Obviously.”

Wynonna diverted her eyes back to her coffee cup, picking it up and swirling the liquid around; muttering a quiet “oops,” as it spilled onto the table.

“Wynonna.” Waverly sighed, like a mother, scolding her child. “You wanted to talk, so talk. It’s only me; you can tell me anything. I got you, Okay?”

Wynonna stared at her younger sister for a second, before swallowing deeply and averting her eyes again as they started to well up. 

“Sure, cool. Cool beans. Awesome. This is FINE.”

“Wynonna.”

“Okay,” she sighed, defeated “Okay. I’ll talk.”

There was a brief silence as Wynonna considered her words, biting her lip again, and playing with dolls’ dog tags around her neck. 

“How did you know you liked Haught?”

Waverly whipped her head up to stare at her sister. This was not the conversation she had expected to be happening. She was expecting something a little bit darker; maybe that Wynonna was struggling, or she was hiding something more than just her mama from her. But not this. Definitely not this, at least, not yet. 

“I guess,” she shrugged, a lazy smile on her face as she recalled the first time she had met Nicole, “I just felt different. She made me feel things I’d never felt before. Butterflies. Like every time she touched me, it’d feel - I don’t know - electric. It still does.”

She had never told anyone this. Not Wynonna, not even Nicole herself. These were the little details she kept in her head; to reminisce over when she felt like she had lost hope in the universe. She just remembered Nicole, and her careful touch and her breathtaking smile and the hope she had lost - suddenly, like magic - was back. 

“Oh. So like, you feel things? Cool.”

Wynonna was drumming her fingers on the table and bouncing her leg nervously; her sarcasm a facade to her real feelings. Waverly knew her sister better than anyone; she knew what she looked like when she was nervous, when she was uncomfortable. It was this. And she wanted - more than anything - to know what was causing it.

“Why did you want to know?”

“Oh, I just- you know. Curious.”

She waved a hand around, flippantly. Her eyes diverting to the ceiling, the floor, anywhere that wasn’t Waverly. 

“Wynonna,” she sighed, grabbing her sisters hand, and begging with her eyes for her to just open up for once, “please. Tell me what’s going on.”

Waverly saw the moment her sisters resolve broke. She slumped visibly, and let out a breathe she wasn’t aware she was holding. Her hand gripped waverlys tighter, and she nodded, her eyes slipping closed.

“There are these feelings, that I’ve uh been having,”

Waverly's stomach twisted. 

“Weird feelings that I- uh- didn’t pay attention to. But in dolls’ pack for me; he left me a letter.”

Tears started to well in Wynonna's eyes, and Waverly ran a hand up her wrist, trying to comfort her as best as she could. 

“He told me,” a tear slid down wynonna's cheek, and she wiped it angrily, sniffing, “he said I should try and be as happy as I could be.”

Waverly couldn’t help but scoff. Happy? When there’s the biggest motherearpin’ demon in the universe prancing about purgatory, killing everyone? Dolls’ had to have been having a laugh. There’s no way anyone could be close to happy in this town.

Not permanently anyway. Sometimes, sure, there were magic moments with Nicole, or with Wynonna, laughing so hard their stomachs hurt, and Waverly would think, maybe this is happiness. The little things. 

“So, I’m taking my first step, I guess,” Wynonna continued, pulling Waverly from her thoughts. “Okay, here she blows. You remember Eliza, right?”

Waverly frowned, and nodded. Where was this going?

“Yeah? great. Well - uh- slept with her.”

“I- Eliza? Like Shapiro, Eliza?”

Wynonna made a face, nodding. 

“Wow,” Waverly breathed out. This was definitely not what she had expected. “So. Woah, okay. That’s what you wanted to talk about? Sex, with Eliza?”

Wynonna stared at her baby sister for a second, waiting for her to click. For the smartest person in purgatory, her sister sure had no common sense. 

“No, babygirl. THINK about it.”

“Think about- Wynonna, I don’t understand.”

“I’m COMING OUT TO YOU.”

Wynonna yelled, shaking the table with the way she threw her hands up in exasperation. 

“I’m Pansexual. It uh, took me a while but I researched it. I just, I don’t know. Bisexual didn’t feel right.”

“You researched something?”

“Don’t get smart.”

She noticed Waverlys expression change, her smile growing and her eyes softening. 

“Okay, one thing at a time, god. Eliza? She-”

“Died. yeah, let’s not.”

“You never got to grieve.”

Wynonna gave a half hearted shrug, playing with the handle of her coffee cup.

“I did. Alone.”

There was a brief, guilty pause as Waverly nodded. She didn't notice how her sister had hurt after Eliza died. She was so caught up in her own shit, she completely overlooked her sister. Stupid, stupid, stupid. No wonder she left, Waverly thought, you’re a shitty sister. 

“I- I’m sorry. I should have- god, I should have noticed. But, i’m proud of you, Wynonna.”

Wynonna couldn’t help the way her bottom lip wobbled when she heard Waverly tell her she was proud.

Nobody was ever proud of her; she’d never done anything to be proud of. She was the let down, the disappointment. And at last, at fucking last. Someone was proud of her. 

“You are?” She asked, voice breaking as her hands started to tremble.

“Wynonna. Of course I am. You’re the strongest person I know. I- thank you for telling me,” Waverly smiles gently, tears welling in her own eyes. 

“Sure, it’s whatever.” Wynonna replied, looking down and away to get rid of the tears that were definitely not threatening to fall again. 

“It’s not whatever, it’s-“

“Not a big deal.” Wynonna cuts her off, abruptly. “Just like it wasn’t a big deal when you came out.”

Waverly nods, understanding, and leans over to pat her sisters shoulder awkwardly. She was never good at discussing her own coming out process, let alone anybody else’s. She had always felt weird talking about her own sexuality, because it didn’t matter all that much to her. It was just a small part of her; she didn’t understand - and would never understand - why the whole of purgatory seemed to care so much. 

“Hey, wave? Thank you. For listening. You’re a good sister, babygirl.”

“Always, Nonna. Believe it or not, you’re my favourite person in the whole wide world too.”

“more than Nicole?”

“Shut up. You’re a douche.”

“But you love me.”

Waverly pauses. She doesn’t tell people she loves them; she did, once. Before they all left. 

Daddy left.

Mama left.

Willa left.

Then Wynonna. 

But Wynonna trusts her now.  
Wynonna wouldn’t leave again; she knows that. So she nods, smiles gently and whispers,  
“I do. I love you, even if you did sleep with a super hot chick and not tell me.”

A small laugh escaped Wynonna’s lips; it felt good to laugh. She hadn’t properly, since Dolls. She felt wrong, laughing when Dolls would never laugh again. Everything had felt wrong without Dolls around. Not being able to call him, just to complain about Doc; or not being able to tease him more than she thought appropriate. It was all so wrong. Dolls dying was so wrong. 

But not this. This didn’t feel wrong; laughing with her baby sister in the dim light of the homestead lamps. This was the first time anything had felt right in weeks. 

“So, you admit she’s hot?” Wynonna smirked, “you wait till I tell Haught-shit.”


End file.
